Harry Potter and the Return to Avalon
by SamSamHP
Summary: When Harry went to back to Privet Drive after his 5th year he began making mental prepartions for the war ahead, but when a letter from Hogwarts comes demanding the early return of students, Harry comes to find that Voldemort may not be the only danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the King Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon**

Chapter One

One would think that compared to the previous summer, the heat surrounding Number Four Privet Drive could not have possibly escalated. Unfortunately for Harry Potter, it seemed that the warnings of his friends had caused living in the Dursley's house to be similar to that of living in a pressure cooker. Nearly a month had gone by since Harry had come home from his beloved school of Hogwarts, but in that month nearly nothing had happened.

The Dursleys although stupid, were not stupid enough to ignore the threat made to them at King's Cross station. Therefore, Harry was technically being treated the best he had ever been treated. He received three decent sized meals a day, allowed to keep his school things with him, and was only responsible for the maintaining of his room. However, it was clear from the moment that Harry got 'home' that the Dursleys' tempers were on very short leashes. The rules of Harry's summer stay were clearly laid out for Harry that summer: where ever Harry was, the Dursley's weren't. The first few days of summer the Dursleys had made the point of being out of the house as much as possible under the guise of getting Dudley some exercise so that he may continue his boxing championship title. However, this avoidant behavior ceased when it became obvious to the Dursleys just how unnecessary that behavior was.

All day, every day Harry would confine himself to the four walls of Dudley's second bedroom and every day the walls in the room seemed to close in upon Harry. The death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black seemed to eat away at Harry in a way that could only be described as birds picking at your bones while being chained to railroad tracks. Regardless of this feeling, Harry faithfully wrote to his friends every other day with assurances of his well being. Had this been any summer prior, Harry would have loved to receive as much mail as he was getting. However, in Harry's current mood, the task of getting out of bed seemed to be more strenuous then was really worth and; therefore, made answering of letters a tedious and genuinely lied-filled experience.

As it was Harry's birthday was due to begin within the next fifteen minutes, but Harry's thoughts were clearly elsewhere as he rolled around his bed in a vicious nightmare.

"Ohh," Harry moaned slightly in his sleep before reaching over to the bedside table and knocking over a box of Owl Treats.

"I'm sorry…please I never meant for this to happen," cried Harry before jerking up in bed with an, "Ah!"

Harry's breathe was labored has he ran his hands through his raven colored hair. Harry was unsurprised to find himself drenched in sweat and a feeling of nausea that usually accompanies stress and guilt. After taking a moment to collect himself and realizing what he saw was only a dream and could not possibly happen, Harry looked toward the bedside table to see was time it was.

The clock read a blurry 11:52 pm. Harry sluggishly climbed out of bed and went towards the window to allow the owls that were sure to come into his room. After opening the window, Harry took a moment to look around the room and observe the damage his dream trashing had caused. Harry was pleased to see that only the Owl Treats had been knocked on the ground this night. Harry had knocked a bottle of ink over a few nights ago and then forced to re-write all the letters he had planned to send to his concerned friends being as the letters were the landing ground for the spilt ink bottle.

As Harry scooped the scattered owl treats back into their container, he felt a slight wind pass through the room and was mildly startled to turn around and find Hedwig had returned from Hermione's house with a package and note. Harry quickly relieved Hedwig of her load in time to see four more owls coming towards Harry's window.

Once the owls had entered the room, Harry was immediately able to take a guess as to whom the senders of the mail were. The first owl was Ron Weasley's own owl Pig, and since Pig's patience is about as short as his owner's Harry made haste to untie his parcel first before attending to the other owls in the room. Once Harry had untied all the parcels, the two more official-looking owls immediately took flight once more. Leaving Hedwig, Pig and the easily recognized Weasley family owl, Errol in Harry's room. Harry gently picked up Errol's nearly unconscious body and placed him in Hedwig's cage which she vacated when seeing Errol's state.

"There drink some water. You will be okay," Harry spoke to Errol as he encouraged the owl to drink some water in hopes of reviving Errol of his now more comatose-like state.

Deciding that time would eventually heal Errol, Harry turned to his packages see what his friends had a bought him and, unless he was mistaken, what Hogwarts and the examination center had sent him. After a moment's thought, Harry decided that he would rather deal with worrying concerns of his friends before dealing with the detached nature that the other letters were sure to have. Harry began with Hermione's note and package:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you feeling today? I know you keep saying you are fine, but I have been reading up on the stages of grief and the general grieving process and sometimes grief can take you by surprise at times. When you finally think you are coming to terms with the death of your loved one; you crash and become sad and upset again. The research I have conducted has stated that it is okay to not be okay and not to be ashamed of your feelings of depression or anger. So, you will write or even call if you are not being okay, won't you Harry? I hope so.

I, myself, am feeling increasing feelings of anxiety as I await our test results. I am being to not only think, but know that I have failed everything. I can think of three points I forgot to mention on our history of magic exam that I believe with drastically result in a suffering of my grade. However, to ease my anxiety I have taken up other arts and crafts. I have really come to miss my knitting for the elves and decided to channel the frustration into, crocheting. Crocheting is very similar to knitting and I have been making some beautiful blankets for around the house and Gryffindor common room. My present to you is one of my creations and I hope you like it. Also I sent you a book to help you get over your loss.

Lots of Love,

Hermione

Harry opened the package from saw that Hermione had sent him a self-help book on conquering your grief. Harry chuckled at Hermione's gift and quickly tossed it aside convinced that no muggle self-help book could help him in any way. Then Harry viewed what he assumed to be the 'creation' that Hermione had sent him. Harry guessed that it was suppose to be a blanket, but it honestly resembled a flattened, very tangled piece of yarn. Harry too placed the 'creation' aside for the time being and turned to Ron's package.

Harry,

How are you, mate? I should warn you that mum is worrying about you constantly and is trying to get you a place on our family clock. Anyway, mum and dad say that You-Know-Who has been dead quiet since what happened at the ministry but we should all take care to be on guard. Dumbledore hasn't given us an answer about you coming to stay with us yet. (He hasn't returned any of mum's owls or fire calls) But I imagine it should be soon. I hope you like your present!

Ron

p.s. Word of advice, don't mention anything that could relate to O.W.L.s to Hermione. I mentioned something in my last letter about a ministry owl attacking me when I was little and Hermione's next letter spoke of nothing but our exams. Seriously, we are on vacation, why would we care about school now?

Harry somehow felt comforted by Ron's letter. It gave to Harry hope that regardless of what can happen outside of Hogwarts; Ron can still be as if nothing is going on.

"Or at least about to go on," Harry mentally corrected himself.

Harry was delighted to see that Ron's present was Weasley Wizard Wheeze products. Harry made a mental note to go through the entirety of Ron's present later, but at that moment Harry felt unease spread through him and he assumed that he was due to his test results sitting a few inches away from him.

With a deep breath, Harry opened the envelope and read through his results of his O.W.L.s

O.W.L results for Harry James Potter

Astronomy-A

Care of Magical Creatures-E

Charms-O

Divination-P

Defense against the Dark Arts-O

Herbology-E

History of Magic-D

Potions-E

Transfiguration-O

Number of O.W.L.s- SEVEN

"I actually did okay," Harry thought to himself.

Harry was actually extremely pleased with his grades except for his grade in potions. Harry's potion professor, Professor Snape, only accepted students that received an O on their O.W.L. into his potions class. Since Harry had only received an E, Harry's dream of being an Auror was quickly diminished by the letters on the page. Feeling as if there was nothing left to do but to crawl back into his bed, Harry slowly opened what he assumed would be his Hogwart's letter. After taking a moment of reading the letter, Harry felt the parchment slip from his fingers onto the floor.

"Oh My God!"

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so any thoughts or critics are welcomed. I have had this plot in my head since before the 5****th**** book came out and I just know found the nerve to actually write it done. I'm not quite sure when I will update next, it will probably depend on how reviews speak of my writing. (i.e. positive reviews I will write faster, lots of insults I may think that this plot of just a backfire in my brain and best to leave it there) Oh, and if anything is hard to read (format wise) let me know. I know that this chapter may be hard to read in general since I wrote it at 4:30 am, but still let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 part II

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the King Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon**

_After taking a moment of reading the letter, Harry felt the parchment slip from his fingers onto the floor._

"_Oh My God!" _

Since Sirius had died, Harry had felt a bit like he was drowning. At first he had kicked and pushed and tried to come up for air (as was demonstrated by the destruction of Professor Dumbledore's office) but as of the beginning of this summer Harry began sinking to the bottom of a very deep ocean. Amazingly, at the conclusion of the letter Harry felt like he had risen to the surface once more. He briefly wondered if he would fall back underwater soon, but ignored the thought has he hurried about his room.

In the eyes of a girl, it would appear as if Harry was having a fit or temper tantrum. Harry had begun flinging his scattered belongings onto his bed in a jumbled heap. He never stayed in one section of his room before flying off to the other side, throwing objects left and right with the occasional millisecond to run his hand through his hair or chew at the bottom of his lip. In the eyes of a guy; however, the reality of Harry's actions were almost known at once: Harry was packing.

After ten minutes of dashing about Dudley's Second Bedroom, Harry had completed all of his packing and sat on his bed with a look of that shown that the letter received was not the expected Hogwarts letter. Harry briefly debated trying to coax Hedwig into her cage and trying to shoo the Weasley's owls out the window, but eventually realized that it was not necessary, yet.

"At least not until it is time to leave for King's Cross" Harry muttered to himself. Instead Harry picked up the dropped letter on the floor and began to re-read it once more.

Dear Hogwarts Student,

In light of the Dark Lord's return, the safety of the students has been on the forefront minds of the Hogwarts staff, as well as, the Ministry for Magic. Due to You-Know-Who's return, it is felt that the students of Hogwarts must return to school immediately. Hogwarts School has been re-enforced with magical shields that can withstand an attack made upon the castle and is the safest place for the children of the Wizarding World. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving King's Cross Station at 11 o'clock tomorrow, August 1st and again the following day. Students are encouraged to ride the train tomorrow and forgo gathering supplies for the coming term until a later date.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Voldemort must have finally attacked," Harry concluded to himself," And the ministry is trying to cover it up, again."

Although Harry had given up his subscription for the Daily Prophet, Ron and Hermione had been very detailed in their letters about how no death eater activities had been reported with the exception of incident that occurred at the Ministry. The place where Sirius…died. Harry could still feel the enormous amount of adrenaline coursing through his system as his mind tried to process the reasoning behind what could be called an _evacuation_ of students, but even this could not stop to ache that came to his chest as Sirius's dead face passed through his mind.

"Not now. Now is not the time to think about…about that," Harry told himself firmly, "Focus. Clear your mind. Don't do anything reckless."

One thing Harry had promised himself in the hours of staring at the walls of Dudley's Second Bedroom, was that never again would Harry do something foolishly reckless. Harry refused to be the cause of another death because of some silly choice he made in the heat of the moment.

"It sounds like a Ministry Official wrote this letter or rather McGonagall wrote the letter with a Ministry Official breathing down her neck," Harry noted. He noticed that this letter was not spoken in McGonagall's usual tone, which made Harry feel that his strong distrust of the Ministry was even more founded. Perhaps surprisingly, Harry also noticed that the beginning of the letter had been generically addressed and not the usual personalized heading that he was used to.

This realization led Harry down a path of paranoia. "Maybe McGonagall did not write this letter at all," Harry wondered, "How hard is it to get some parchment, green ink and put the Hogwarts seal on it?" Harry's thoughts and theories begun to spin around him until he was almost convinced to head over to Mrs. Figg's house or send a letter to Dumbledore about the validity of the letter. Harry had begun crossing his room to the desk before he stopped himself.

"No," Harry thought to himself. He would not act hastily. There was no need to make a decision immediately. Harry then resolved himself to write a letter to Ron and Hermione to see if they received similar letters. If he hadn't heard from them by morning THEN he would make his way to Mrs. Figg's house. Besides, it was stupid to wake up an old lady in the middle of the night for possibly no reason at all.

Harry quickly jotted down two notes for Ron and Hermione and sent them with Hedwig and a semi-reluctant Pig. Errol, Harry noted, was still looking worse for wear and didn't look as if he could fly across the room let alone make it back to the Burrow. Harry watched until the birds disappeared from sight and then turned with a nod of slight satisfaction before walking towards his truck.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out two books before settling himself back into bed. As Harry opened up the well-worn cover of _Flying with the Cannons, _he began to wonder how much of it he would actually read and just what exactly had happened for Harry to receive such a letter.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I know this is a short but I had originally planned for this to be the end of Chapter One (but then I found some wording I didn't think flowed with the rest of it, but I was too impatient to wait until I had re-written it). A huge thanks to those who reviewed, especially Elfwyn who gave me a lot to think about (and act upon). And a hint for stevenlover101, Harry's changed, better results might be something that is dealt with in a later chapter. Don't worry from now on I will post the whole chapter at once instead of in two parts.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the King Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon.**

Chapter Two

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Uhhh, Harry? Someone...some girl...is on the phone for you," said a timid Dudley. Apparently last summer's dementor attack had caused Dudley to add Harry to Dudley's ever growing list of magical-things-to-fear.

"WHAT?!" yelped Harry as he jerked up in his bed, knocking _Quidditch Teams of England and Ireland_ to the floor.

Surprisingly, Harry had managed to fall asleep at some point last night, but at the sound of Dudley's voice all that had transpired the night before came rushing back.

"I said, 'there is a girl on the phone for you,'" said Dudley a little louder, but no less frightened.

Upon hearing that a girl was on the phone for him, Harry jumped out of bed and sprinted towards the door. He threw the door opened and raced his way down the hall and down the stairs barely taking any note of Dudley stammering that Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and him were going out for breakfast. Harry was in the kitchen in record time.

"Hello, Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully. Harry glanced about the room quickly to see his Aunt Petunia making her way out the room.

"Oh my Harry! You received one too! I had been so worried. Are you going back to Hogwarts today or tomorrow? I told mum and dad that I simply had to go back today. Do you know when Ron's coming?" Hermione babbled on in a worried, slightly hysteric tone.

"Calm down Hermione. I am not sure when Ron is coming. As for when I'm coming, hold on one second," Harry quickly put down the telephone and ran to stop Uncle Vernon from walking out the front door with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Uncle Vernon, I need you to take me to King's Cross station. There has been an emergency and I have to go back to school immediately." Harry held his breathe as he waited for Uncle Vernon to ponder over what Harry had told him. Harry knew that the Dursleys would love to get rid of him, but he also knew that getting rid of him would mean having to spend time with Harry in a car. Also, there was gas money to think about. (Gas prices had become Uncle Vernon's new favorite thing to complain about since complaining about Harry was temporarily not allowed.)

"You leave now and will be gone until next summer, then?" Uncle Vernon barked at Harry. If it wasn't for Uncle Vernon's eyes darting about the room nervously, Harry would have thought the old "you-speak-about-any-funny-business-and-I-will-lock-you-up" Uncle Vernon was back.

"I believe so, sir."

"Fine, hurry up with your trunk. I will take you now," with that said, Uncle Vernon turned muttered something to Aunt Petunia and proceeded out the door.

Once Uncle Vernon had left the house, Harry went back into the kitchen to finish his call with Hermione and quickly seeing as the clock read a little after nine-thirty.

"Uncle Vernon says he will take me to the station today"

"Wonderful Harry. Do you happen to know what is going on? My letter only says that all students must report to Hogwarts immediately. I am surprised, as a prefect, I would have thought Professor McGonagall would have informed us of the situation."

Just then Harry saw a flash of black in the corner of his eye. It looked like a big black dog had passed by the glass door that had led to the Dursley's back yard.

"I'm not sure, but Hermione I need to go. My uncle is waiting in the car and I still need to bring my trunk downstairs, plus get Hedwig in her cage," said Harry anxiously.

"Okay, we'll talk more on the train bye Har-- ," Harry put the phone on the receiver and slowly went to glass door that led out into the backyard.

"Sirius!" Harry called, but there was nothing. There was no black dog, no black anything. Just Aunt Petunia's prized garden and a neatly trimmed lawn.

"No, no he's not here. He's…dead," Harry berated himself for thinking he saw Snuffles. Harry knew he was died, he knew it. He really did. But for a few seconds he had hoped that Sirius was alive, not alive again, but rather alive still.

The letter, while speaking of probable atrocities that occurred, had given Harry a temporary escape from his grief. This Sirius-mirage, however, caused Harry to sink back his watery abyss of depression. Slowly, Harry made his way back into the house and up to Dudley's Second Bedroom. Once in his summer prison cell, Harry managed to put Hedwig in her cage and convince Errol to make his way back to the Burrow. With one last look around the room, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and made his way downstairs.

****

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had decided to talk a walk around the neighborhood for some "mother-son bonding." Harry knew this was a feeble excuse that Uncle Vernon had invented. The truth was that Uncle Vernon did not want to wish his family's safety by being near Harry. But regardless of the reason for Aunt Petunia and Dudley's absence, the result left Harry and Uncle Vernon alone in a car together. Needless to say, the ride to King's Cross Station was tense and silent.

Once at King's Cross, Uncle Vernon deposited Harry's belongings in a trolley and made his way back to the car with a gruff "Have a good term." Despite Uncle Vernon's poor attitude, Harry was thankful for his uncle's help, but honestly more thankful to be away from Uncle Vernon in general.

Harry quickly made his way through the train station and unto the platform without any major problems. The train was, of course, waiting to take students back to school. Harry noted grimly that there were only a few students walking around and those that were, were having tearful good-byes with their parents. Harry tried his best to avoid the emotional good-byes and get his trunk on the train and himself in an empty apartment.

Luck was on Harry's side for once and he was able to find an empty compartment in the first one he looked into. After sitting around for ten minutes, Harry couldn't take the woeful good-byes outside of his window and got up to look around.

As Harry made his way down the train hallway, he saw another flash of color in the corner of his eye. This time the flash came through one of the windows in another empty apartment Harry had just been passing. This time, however, the flash was not black but a brilliant shade of red. The Weasleys were coming through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry could clearly make out the shapes of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny as they moved away from the barrier towards the luggage cart.

Harry debated whether to shrink back into his compartment or to go and greet the Weasleys. Eventually, the notion that Mr. Weasley might know what is going on with the Voldemort situation overruled Harry's extreme desire for solitude.

Harry made his way towards the Weasleys as quickly as possible, but in the 15 minutes since Harry had arrived more people had started to fill the platform. It seemed that the news of Harry's adventure in the ministry had caused Harry to become a favorable celebrity again. Many parents had stopped Harry on the platform to ask him what the reason behind the students return to Hogwarts. Harry was shocked to find that adults assumed he knew what was going on just because Voldemort was involved. The boy-who-lived or not, Harry was still only a 16 year-old boy and no one in charge has ever willingly told him anything of any value. Harry tried to convey this to the worried parents, but none seemed to be convinced of his lack of knowledge on the situation. But eventually Harry made his way out of the crowds in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley say good-bye to Ron and Ginny.

"Make sure you take care, dears," said Mrs. Weasley in tone that sounded as if she were about to cry or judging by the redness of her eyes, had just finished crying. "I do not want to hear about either of you stepping a toe out of line. The rules this term will be more important than ever, so if I here you breaking them I will bring you both straight home!" It seemed by the end of Mrs. Weasley speech she had gained some of her fire back and became less of a watering pot.

Before Mrs. Weasley could start up again, she noticed Harry making his way towards them.

"Hello Harry, dear. How are you feeling?" At the sound of Harry's name all of the remaining Weasleys turned around to face Harry.

Harry immediately regretted his decision to leave the apartment. All four Weasleys shared a look of sorrow and seemed to be expecting Harry to break down in tears at any moment.

"I'm doing okay Mrs. Weasley. How are you all doing?" Harry asked in the calmest, sincerest voice he could muster. Harry knew that it was okay for him not to be okay, but in his book others knowing/worrying about him not being okay was not a good thing.

"We are all fine. Molly and I were just reminding Ron and Ginny how important it will be this term to follow ALL of the rules. " Mr. Weasley said this in such a way that Harry knew he was extending the lecture to him as well. But luckily it was only Ron that got a glare from Mrs. Weasley that spoke of the pain he would be in if he were not to comply to previous statement.

"Actually, sir. I was wondering if you knew what was going on. I figured since you wor—"

"I have no idea what is the cause for the evacuation, Harry. Professor Dumbledore hasn't returned any of the attempts I have made to contact him. There hasn't been any meetings...in the…uhh Ministry about the cause of this either" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry knew that when Mr. Weasley said Ministry, he was actually speaking about the secret organization that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a part of. The Order of the Phoenix had been developed during the previous war against Lord Voldemort and when Voldemort had risen again, so did the Order.

"But what could this mean?" Harry wondered to himself. If Dumbledore hadn't called an Order meeting then perhaps the evacuation did not have anything to do with Voldemort. Surely if there was such a cause for the students return that involved Voldemort the Order would have been consulted. What in Merlin's name was going on?

"Did the Ministry order the return to Hogwarts then?" sounded a voice from behind Harry.

Once again everyone turned around and look to see Hermione standing purposely behind them.

"No, no Professor Dumbledore came to the Ministry late two nights ago with the news that the students must return to Hogwarts for safety concerns. He then spoke to the Minister for about 15 minutes before they both came out of the office together. Fudge looked pale and extremely guilty. He immediately said what Dumbledore said needed to happen, needed to happen. Then, oddly enough, they both left the Ministry together," finished Mr. Weasley.

"I am surprised since Professor Dumbledore and Fudge have been skirting around each other since the attack at the Ministry. All owls between them are delivered through other people. It is all very unusual and extremely worrisome."

No one moved or spoke after Mr. Weasley finished speaking. All looked troubled, but only Harry looked slightly ill. The noise of the train whistle broke everyone out of their reveries and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way onto the train in a falsely subdued fashion.

As Harry settled himself back into the compartment with a pale Ginny Weasley in tow, Harry couldn't help but think back to the dream he had had the night before. The dream he had right before the letter came. "No," Harry told himself, "The fact that my dream was about Fudge and Dumbledore was just a coincidence, there is no way Dumbledore and Fudge are involved together. At least, not about that." Harry then tried settled himself down and distract himself by asking Ginny questions about her summer.

**Author's Note: Well there is Chapter Two! Next Chapter: Train ride, Malfoy appearance, and possibly the reason behind the evacuation. Thanks again to all my reviewers and hopefully I will update sometime this week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: ** JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the King Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon. **

Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione had prefect duty, which left Harry and Ginny in a compartment. Although Harry would have preferred to be alone, being with Ginny seemed to place a calming effect on Harry that he had not experienced in a very long time. After the basic inquiries of summer doings, Harry and Ginny fell into an easy silence that remained for almost an hour before Ginny spoke up.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Ginny asked while gazing out the window. Her tone sounded detached, as if she didn't really care about the answer. It was almost if she was asking about the weather or some other trivial matter. Her mask was good, but Harry knew better.

Harry wished he could promise that no harm would come to her, but he knew, and she too probably, that no such promise could be made. But the question did make Harry think. Should she worry? Should he worry? The obvious answer was yes and anyone who received that letter knew it. Even with that knowledge, Harry knew he was supposed to say "no" anyways. But Harry knew Ginny wouldn't appreciate the lie and frankly he didn't think he could speak the lie convincingly. So, Harry looked Ginny straight in the eye and spoke the truth.

"Yeah Ginny, I think we should all be worried."

Ginny was about to reply to Harry's statement when the compartment door slide open to reveal the friendly faces of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry Potter. Hello Ginny Weasley," Luna said with a vacant expression and eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"Hello Luna Lovegood," Ginny said in a humorous tone while Harry smiled a little to see that Luna, like Ron, had remained the same despite what happen last May.

"Hiya Harry, good summer?" asked Neville in a genuinely cheerful tone.

"Better then some," Harry responded,"How was yours?"

"Good, but weird. Gran is all proud about what happened in the ministry…but now she kind of keeps crying when she looks at me. I think my, I mean our, adventure makes her think that I may end up…well, like them."

Harry knew the "them" Neville spoke of was Neville's parents. This caused Harry think back to last Christmas when Harry saw Neville's parents at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry was almost grateful that his parents had been killed instead of driven insane as Neville's parents had. Neville got to physically see his parents in a way that Harry would never, but at the same time Neville was forced to see how close he was to having his parents back, only for them to be taken away again.

Although Harry liked Neville before, seeing Neville now Harry couldn't help but feel a companionship that had been previously missing. Perhaps the attack on the Ministry or the DA meetings had brought this on, but more than likely it was the words of the prophecy that has caused this comradely change.

How would have life been different for Harry if Neville had been marked by Voldemort instead of him. Harry wondered if Neville would have been more confident and better in classes if he had Voldemort chasing after him. For Harry, always worrying about some sort of Voldemort-involved plot made him less focused in school, but Harry had a feeling that the opposite would have occurred in Neville's case. In some ways, that was a shame.

"So, does anyone know what is going on? With the return to Hogwarts, I mean?" Neville asked in a surprisingly unafraid tone.

"Only Dumbledore and Fudge know what is going on, and both are being very tight lipped," Ginny replied. It seemed her previously pensive mood was over and the fire that was Ginny Weasley was beginning to roar again.

"That's not true" Luna added. Luna started to explain how she knew exactly the reason behind the students' return to Hogwarts. But as soon as she started talking about a pixie-giant breeding incident go wrong, Harry turned to the window and watched the countryside pass by in a blur.

**Dream **

In an unknown office, Fudge sits nervously behind a desk while Professor Dumbledore paces nervously.

"How could you allow the Queen of the Eithrals to come into contact with an Avalonian child? She was able to feel her aura! She asked to visit during the school year to see how 'average' magical beings behave. She must suspect something"

"We don't know that. She—

Suddenly Harry was roughly shoved.

"Harry!" Neville shouted.

"Yeah! Sorry! What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said do you want anything off the trolley?" asked Neville pointing to the old lady who was standing outside the compartment holding onto the trolley cart.

"Oh, right,"

Harry made his dessert selections and was mildly pleased with himself for remembering to put some money in his pocket before bringing his trunk to Uncle Vernon's car.

Once Harry had sat back down he began eating while thinking back the dream he just had. Harry knew that there was more to the dream. He knows this because it was the beginning of the same dream he had had the night before. The dream last night was disturbing in knowledge, but now coupled with what Mr. Weasley said, the dream had taken on a different meaning. Having founded dreams of hallways and doors was one thing; having founded dreams, no _visions_, about conspiracies and cover-ups was another matter entirely. Normally, Harry would consult Ron or Hermione or even Dumbledore in this case, but Harry realized that it would be pointless. Neither Ron nor Hermione would think Dumbledore capable of doing what Harry was started to believe he did and for obvious reasons Harry couldn't ask Dumbledore. Harry was alone on this one.

The compartment door slide open to jolt Harry out of his musings.

"Hello everyone," Ron poked her head in,"Hermione and I won't be able to sit with you guys at all. The new Head Boy and Girl are making us patrol the whole ride. It's so stupid."

"No it's not Ronald. Neither the Head Boy nor Head Girl knew anything more than any of us. They were just being precautionary. Plus the ride isn't going to be as long. Have any of you noticed that we are travelling faster than normal? The Head Boy, Alan Murgoth, said that we will be arriving at Hogwarts in a little less in the two hours."

"But two hours is a long time," Ron whined.

"Come on Ronald!" Hermione said exasperated, "We just have to do it." With a quick good-bye Hermione dragged Ron down the hall.

"I bet Ron says the same thing to Hermione on their wedding night. 'Come on Hermione. We just HAVE to do it." Ginny said in an imitation of Ron's voice.

This filled the compartment with laughter at the thought of Ron and Hermione's one day, possible relationship. This light-hearted mood managed to contain the quartet for the remainder of the trip, only damping slightly when Ginny left to greet some friends for a few moments. But as Hermione said, the train ride was over much sooner than normal and the students of Hogwarts found themselves at the Hogsmeade Station during daylight hours.

Harry was surprised to hear no calls for first years from Hagrid. He turned around trying to see if Hagrid was even present in the crowd of people. He saw no Hagrid. Actually, Harry was surprised to see no teachers or adults at all. Surely, if the students were in as much danger as is assumed, then teachers or aurors or someone would be patrolling the students. But there was no one.

All of Harry's friends had continued walking while Harry had been looking for adults. As a consequence when Harry reached the thestral-led carriage there was no room for Harry to fit in the carriage with them. Despite Ron and Hermione's offer to find another carriage with Harry, Harry insisted that they go on without him. Harry's lack of alone time was starting to crack on Harry's cheerful façade.

Harry walked around and eventually found an empty carriage to sit in. Harry turned in his seat to face the forbidden forest that bordered Hogwarts and the town. Harry barely took any note that another person had climbed into the carriage with him and even after the carriage started to move Harry didn't turn to see this person was. That is until this person spoke.

"Do you know what's happening?" asked a quiet voice.

Harry was shocked to turn and find Draco Malfoy looking Harry in the eye. Harry couldn't even fathom how arrogant Draco Malfoy could transform to the person in front of Harry. The Malfoy Harry knew was a cocky, attention-seeking, spoiled brat; this Malfoy possessed none of those qualities. Malfoy looked almost...human. The smirk Malfoy had constantly spread across his face was gone and the evil glint in his eye had disappeared. In fact, Harry could not even begin to identify the number of emotions that were passing through Draco's eyes at the moment.

"No one knows" Harry replied.

Normally if Harry had spoken this type of statement to Malfoy, Malfoy would have responded with something along the lines of, "Since my father knows the right people, I happen to know exactly what is going on. Too bad for you Potter." But Harry could tell that not even Malfoy knew what was happening. Not this time.

"I thought maybe Dumbledore would have told you something. You are his golden boy." As Draco began speaking, he had turned his head to stare out the carriage, in the opposite direction of Harry.

"Dumbledore has never been in the habit of telling me anything. I usually have to figure out things on my own."

The next few moments were filled with silence. For the first time, Harry actually began to feel guilty for helping to imprison Lucius Malfoy. His father's imprisonment was the only thing Harry could think of to explain Draco's bizarre behavior. Although Lucius had deserved being in prison, the way Malfoy sat in his seat reminded Harry of a person who had been broken. Harry didn't like being partially responsible for that. Before Harry could stop himself he spoke words that he would eventually wished he hadn't.

"I'm sorry about your dad"

This caused Malfoy's head to swing around to face Harry. The moments of human Draco were gone. Draco's mouth twitched and his cool grey eyes hardened before Draco could speak.

"I don't remember asking for your pity Potter. And I certainly wouldn't want it from a scar-head like you."

Even though Harry told himself he did not like Malfoy one bit, Harry couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief that the person Draco showed himself to be in those few moments was gone. Sure, it was nice to know that there was actually a person under Malfoy's icy glare, but at that moment too many things were happening in Harry's life. Harry needed some source of stability and hoped to have it in the form of Malfoy's constant bullying attitude.

Harry was happy to see the walls of Hogwarts and feel the carriage come to a stop. Maybe answers to the questions that plagued Harry's mind could be once again be found in the halls of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: Okay, I am happy to say that the boring chapters are OVER! Yay! Now that Harry is back at Hogwarts the story can begin and no more hints. I applaud all of you that have managed to live through the first three chapters because…well nothing happened. I am now at the point where I get to write the fun stuff. The stuff I have been playing over in my mind for a very long time. So, I am very excited and I should hopefully be able to update in the middle of next week (maybe sooner if I get myself on a roll.) I also recommend checking my profile sometimes. That is the place where I would post something if something comes up and I won't be updating when I said I would. Please Review and tell me what you think or if you see any grammar errors that need to be corrected.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: ** JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the King Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon. **

Chapter 4

As Harry took his seat between Ron and Ginny, he swore he could feel the tension in the room.

By now everyone knew that no one knew anything. There wasn't even any crazy rumors running around the school. There was just silence and the occasional whisper that died out shortly. All eyes were on the head table waiting for Professor Dumbledore to explain.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"I am sure you are all hungry, so tuck in!"

With a clap of his hands, Dumbledore sat back down and began eating his meal. He was the only one. Students AND teachers alike stared at Professor Dumbledore in confusion. What was going on? Clearly everyone was waiting for an explanation and not even hunger was going to bring the need for explanation to a halt. Finally some of the students began to dig in and resolve themselves to be patient and felt that if it was that serious Dumbledore would have explained before the meal. However, the majority of the students continued to look too worried to eat and began staring at their plates with queasy expressions.

"He isn't going to tell us anything," Ginny all of a sudden predicted as she looked across the table at Harry.

"What do you mean? Of course he is!" Ron snapped back.

"I agree with Ron," Hermione piped in, "Professor Dumbledore has always told us the truth about things. Think about when Voldemort returned, Professor Dumbledore was not allowed to speak of it but he did anyways because he knew we needed to know. This is the same thing. I am sure that he felt the explanation was too in-depth for pre-dinner conversation."

Hermione spoke this speech very convincingly. In fact, all of those listening in on the conversation turned away as soon as she finished speaking. People were beginning to take Hermione's words as the explanation and more people began eating.

Harry was not convinced and could tell by the way Ginny nudged his hand that neither was she.

"The teachers were looking at Dumbledore the same way we were. That means they don't know what is going on either." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"And if they don't know now. You think Dumbledore won't tell us now. It's possible that he simply has been too busy to explain the situation to the staff," Harry whispered back.

"I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that we won't be getting the truth tonight,"

The look in Ginny's eyes convinced Harry of the possibility of Ginny being right. Maybe Dumbledore would continue with his normal start-of-term announcements and simply get by with how things were going to run now that students were back early for school.

As the dinner came to a close, the tension that had filled the room at the beginning of the meal had returned. Once again all eyes stared up toward the head table for an explanation.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I know we are all here a little earlier than we planned but it was necessary. As you can tell, by the lack of sorting ceremony, no new first years have arrived. The new first years will arrive on September 1st as is usual. It is with great displease I am to inform you that there is reason to believe that Lord Voldemort has planning on attacking young students. It has been felt by myself and the Ministry that the best way to keep you all safe is to keep you all here together. New and reinforced shields have been placed around the castle so that Hogwarts is impenetrable to all attacks. Tomorrow your head of houses will discuss your summer activities, off you trot."

At the conclusion of Dumbledore's speech, all the students and teachers got up and made their way towards the exits.

"See Ginny, there was nothing to worry about. You-Know-Who planned to attack but once again Dumbledore got the best of him. Smashing good luck I say!" Ron said smugly to his sister.

Ginny gave a quick look towards Harry to which he nodded in response.

"Your vulgarity astonishes me Ronald. This situations is serious, I imagine that there will be many rules set in place for us to keep us safe. We won't be able to run around Hogwarts unattended. I wonder what 'activities' will be put into place for us? Do you think there will be extra tutoring sessions available? Surely, the activities will be academic in nat—".

A shout of "Hey Ginny!" cut off Hermione from her rant as Dean Thomas came running down the hall towards them.

"Oh no! Please not now!" Ginny said as she tried to shield herself begin Ron and Harry.

"Ginny!" yelled Dean again.

"Is he bothering you Ginny? As your big brother it is my job to beat up all that tries anything with you. Let me at him! Where's my wind?" Ron immediately went from teasing brother a few moments ago to overprotective brother with an attitude with ease.

"No it's not that! I broke up with him. He is just convinced that we can work it out and that I've just 'never been in this serious of a relationship before and don't understand that these things take work,' I'm worried that if he comes with a near me, I'm likely to kill'em," Ginny said with a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Hi everyone! Ginny didn't you hear me yelling for you?" Dean asked worriedly.

"The whole hall heard you" Ginny muttered.

"What did you say, love?"

"Is there something you needed?" Ginny asked with a smirk that was pretending to be a sincere smile.

"Yeah, actually I was hoping we might be able to talk. You know, in private."

"Over my dead body!" screeched Ron.

"But—"

"NO! Look Dean, she doesn't like you! She broke up with you! She dumped you! Move on man! And leave my baby sister alone!" Ron yelled for the whole hall to hear. After Ron's speech, he pulled Ginny away from the crowd and led her down a rarely used hallway. Harry, Hermione and Neville trailed behind them semi-fearfully.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked with concern.

Ginny glared at Ron with pursed lips that made Harry remind him of a cross between a pissed off Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Harry felt Ron should have known that Ginny would not appreciate her big brother coming to her rescue, but it was too late to even try to help Ron now.

"Ginny?" asked Ron. The look on Ron's face made it clear that he was beginning to realize what a faux paux he had made.

"Gin?" asked Ron again. At this, Ginny had uncrossed her arms from around her chest and placed her hands on her hips. Her lips and glare remained unwavering.

Ron caved to Ginny's glare.

"Look Ginny, I know that you can fight your own battles. But you have to understand," at this comment Ginny raised her right eyebrow," I am your big brother and it is my job to protect you. Protect you from boys and such. Defend your virtue, that kind of thing," Ron finished lamely.

Despite Ron's speech Ginny remained still. Ron looked confused by Ginny's lack of response. He had clearly been expecting him to figure him. Clearly, she was not.

After a few seconds of silence, Ginny spoke.

"Aren't you forgetting to say something, Ronald?"

It surprised Harry to how calmly Ginny spoke this sentence to Ron.

"Ginny, you can't expect me to—" Ron began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Oh, yes I can!" Ginny snapped and then resumed her death glare and pursed lips look.

"Fine!" Ron relented." I am SORRY and I won't interfere in your love life anymore. Are you happy now?"

"That's all I wanted to hear," Ginny said lightly. With a wink at Neville, Harry, and Hermione, Ginny turned and proceeded to head in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

***

After catching up with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville all entered the common room together. Harry was surprised to find a common room filled with laughing students. It appeared to Harry that his fellow students did not realize the full threat that Voldemort posed. In Harry's experience, Dumbledore may have made the school safe for the time being, but that could easily change. After all, how many times had Harry had assurances of Hogwart's safeness only to have Voldemort or one of his followers infiltrate the school and wreak havoc?

Ron and Neville quickly crossed the room to watch over Seamus and Dean's chess match. (Apparently Ron had decided to forgive Dean for trying to be with his "baby" sister.) Hermione gave Ginny and Harry a worried look that showed Hermione was feeling the same way Harry was.

"I am going to go talk to some of my friends" Ginny said breaking the exchange of worried looks. Before walking over to her friends Ginny slipped a note in Harry's hand.

Harry slipped the note into his pocket and turned to Hermione.

"Want to find some place to sit?" Harry asked with a forced brightness.

Hermione gave a half-hearted nod and followed Harry to an open couch near Ron and the others. Harry began watching the chess match while Hermione sat beside him in silence. It wasn't until the chess match was finished and Ron was in the middle of explaining to Seamus why he lost did Hermione speak.

"Harry, are you going to continue DA?"

Hermione spoke this sentence much louder than she normally would have if she really wanted to just ask Harry. It was clear that she was hoping that by asking the question so that a group of people could hear Harry's answer may guarantee Harry answers in the affirmative. Assuming this was Hermione's goal, she was very successful. The chess conversation was completely forgotten. All of Harry's dorm mates turned to look at Harry with hopeful stares.

"I don't know. I will have to think about it." Harry said after a moment's thought.

"Come on, mate! You should do it! Who knows who we have teaching us this year? It would be nice to know we are chance to learn some defense." Seamus said.

All the other boys and Hermione spoke words of encouragement to help push Harry to continue the DA. Harry, however, remained unconvinced. Harry feared that he was giving his friends too much confidence in being able to handle a dangerous situation. After last May, Harry's own confidence to participate in a battle had diminished. Harry truly felt that the grade he received on his OWLs did not appropriately show how one would be able to a duel with a Death Eater.

Once it appeared that Harry would remained unmoving for the night, the conversation switched back to other topics. While his friends engaged in a heated debate about the activities they would be allowed to do during the remainder of their summer vacation, Harry pulled out his note from Ginny.

_Wait for me in the common room after everyone has gone to bed._

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I meant to post this chapter on Thursday before I went to my cousin's graduation party, but unfortunately time got away from me. The bright news is that I am almost half-way done with the next chapter and will probably post within the next few days. But please still review and tell me what you think. Let me know if anything is confusing (I know I have a lot of things started, like Malfoy, but not fully explained..things like that will come later, but I mean in general.) If there is let me know so I can fix it. Thanks in advance!**

**Next Chapter: Queen of the Eithrals comes to Hogwarts!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: ** JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the King Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon. **

Chapter 5

It was after midnight before everyone had gone upstairs. As was Ginny's instructions, Harry remained downstairs in the common room waiting for her to meet him.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, what's this about?" Harry asked while holding up her note. "Do you know something?"

"Not exactly," Ginny said as she casted her eyes to the floor.

"I have a feeling. I can't explain it. I d-don't think Dumbledore told us the truth. I don't think Voldemort is involved." Ginny admitted.

"What would make you think that? Or rather 'feel' that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I told you I can't explain it!" Ginny said loudly. "I don't know what is happening, but I have a gut feeling. And I have always found that my guy feelings are right. I told you because I thought that maybe you would actually believe me. Clearly I was wrong!" Ginny went to turn and go up the girl's dormitory stairs but Harry got her arm.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Harry said without letting go of Ginny's arm. "I just wanted to know where this was coming from. Ginny, how do I say this? But...um...are you having any strange dreams? Or is this just a gut feeling?"

"Harry, I just get this weird feeling about things. I can't shake this feeling that something big is going to happen. I think that something will involve you, it always does." Ginny said with a light laugh.

"Yeah and I really wished it would stop," Harry spoke with a small smile.

"What should be we do?" Ginny asked becoming serious again.

"There is nothing either of us can do. What Dumbledore said made sense and I find it hard to believe that something besides Voldemort could cause the Ministry and Dumbledore to react in such a fashion."

Harry noticed that Ginny was beginning to look mad and quickly tried to head-off the Weasley temper.

"I am not saying I don't agree with you. I am just saying I don't know. For now I think we should just wait and see. After last May, I don't...I don't want to do anything that may cause more harm than good."

At Harry's mention of last May, Ginny immediately softened. Ginny knew Harry must be going through the hard time and began mentally chastising herself for not thinking that Sirius's death would affect Harry in any way. Harry's carefully placed mask shattered and Ginny could see the torment that lay behind it.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't me—"

"It's fine," Harry said quickly. "We can talk more about this in the morning." Harry then walked quickly to the stairs and all but sprinted up the stairs.

Ginny was left in the common room with an expression of extreme sadness.

***

Harry didn't sleep that night. He couldn't shake the overwhelming guilt of Sirius's death from consuming him. Never had Harry felt so helpless. He would give anything for Sirius to be alive. Harry even entertained the thought of going to Voldemort. Dumbledore said that there was no spell that could revive the dead, but maybe Voldemort knew a way. Voldemort had promised Harry that very thing in his first year. Surely it would be dark magic, but Harry wasn't sure if he cared. What Harry had done was unforgiveable he should therefore be able to do the unforgiveable to correct it. The logic behind that statement may seem wrong, but to Harry it made perfect sense.

Morning began to peek through the curtains of Harry's bed as he continued to lie in a crumpled heap upon his bed. Harry hadn't even bothered to change his clothes from last night. It wasn't until Harry heard the stirrings of his dorm mates did Harry notice the passage of time. Knowing that his clothes and general posture on the bed would draw unwanted attention, Harry removed himself from his bed and made an effort to get ready for the day ahead.

Harry moved towards his trunk silently and made his way to the bathroom. Harry found the shower to be cleansing in more ways than one. The shower seemed to help Harry wash away some of the physical tiredness he felt and most importantly helped to ease some of the emotional exhaustion he felt. After getting dressed as slowly as possible, Harry braced himself for the day ahead.

Murmurs of "Morning Harry" could be heard from his dorm mates as Harry re-entered the dorm. Harry sat on his unmade bed and waited for Ron to finish getting ready for the day. After ten minutes of watching Ron stumble around the room, Ron was ready and him and Harry made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. However, Ron and Harry only made it as far as the common room.

The common room had been completely transformed in accommodate large buffet tables filled with food and drinks. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the fireplace looking stern as usual. Harry and Ron went to one of the buffet tables and filled a plate of food while making curious glances towards McGonagall and each other.

After taking seat to Hermione, the boys asked Hermione in a whisper about what was going on.

"McGonagall is explaining how things are going to work now that we are back. She isn't letting anyone leave the common room. She informed me that she did not want to have to repeat herself so once everyone has arrived in the common room she will explain." Hermione explained.

After a half hour of waiting, McGonagall made the prefects go into all the dorms and wake up the students "who didn't seem to have the good sense to wake up at a proper time." After 15 more minutes of sitting around, all the students in Gryffindor had been assembled in the common room.

"Attention" Professor McGonagall called unnecessarily. "I understand that being here was not in anyone's summer plans, but seeing as we are we will be making the most of it. Professor Dumbledore has asked me and the other heads of houses to make several new school rules known to you. All of these rules will last the duration of the summer and the coming school term. A seven p.m. curfew has been put into place. You are not to leave the common room after this time unless in emergency circumstances. If an emergency is to occur to you must be accompanied by a prefect or school professor. It has been decided that each individual head of house will determine the activities and daily protocol for the last month of summer."

At this Professor McGonagall paused and looked around the room. She seemed to want to enforce her previous statements with a severe glare. Professor McGonagall must have seen obedience or some other similar emotion in everyone's faces because after a moment she began speaking again.

"Being that you are here and not at home I believe that this gives you ample time to improve in your course work. I know that I will be grading all summer assignments much harsher since the students will have the Hogwart's library at their disposal. With this being said, I am instituting mandatory study hours from one to five p.m. every day. Yes, this does include Saturday and Sunday. I am encouraging you all to take advantage of this summer to get ahead in your studies and work on subjects that you need to improve on." At this Professor McGonagall glanced towards Neville.

"I will be checking for assignment completion periodically throughout the summer. If I find that a student is not completing their assignments in a timely manner I will make sure that they receive my _personal_ attention in the completion of the rest of their assignments. Sixth year students should note that although they do not have any official assignments, they are still expected to spend their time studying the subjects they intend to take in the fall. The remaining free time is yours to do with as you wish. However, I remind you that all school rules will still be in place and anyone who breaks the rules will be severely punished."

"Students should also know that Hogwarts will be playing host to a very important dignitary from the Ministry of Magic. Queen Kira of the Eithrals will be visiting for the next few weeks and Professor Dumbledore has asked students to stay out of the Queen's way. She is here to help strengthen some of the wards surrounding the castle and cannot be bothered. The magic she is going to be placing on the castle is very delicate as is her position here. In simple terms, it means that if her royal majesty enters the room, you exit it. Now, everyone may do as they choose until one o'clock at which time we will all report to the Great Hall for study hours."

Everyone began to move about the room. A majority of the house made their way for the portrait door in attempt to spend time outside before they were forced to remain indoors for several hours. But several students, such as Harry and his friends, remained unmoved in their seats.

"Well this is going to be the worst summer ever!" Ron complained.

"How could you say such a thing Ronald? This is a wonderful opportunity to review old material and prepare for the year ahead. Imagine the head start we can have on studying for our NEWTs. This month may enable me to lighten my review studying for the year. This is the best summer I could wish for!" Hermione said exuberantly. After Hermione finished her excited speech, she led Ron and Harry into the library for some pre-study time studying.

***

Hermione's insistence on studying non-stop seemed to be one of the sole activities Harry participated in for the first few days of summer. Professor McGonagall's insistence on checking completion status of Gryffindor's summer homework assignments had caused all students in Gryffindor to buckle down in a way that would not normally have happened. The sixth year students found themselves annoyed and angry at the forced study time without any actual assignments due. This annoyance heightened when it was found out that Hufflepuff were not required to study at all. They were just _encouraged_ to study in the classes that they were to partake in.

Harry caught his first glance at Queen Kira two days after her supposed arrival. Harry had been walking back to the common room for dinner. (All meals were being served in the respective common rooms for some reason.) When Harry felt a rush of warm air enter his body. He looked across the courtyard he had been standing in to see a glowing figure walking, no floating away from him. Disregarding his new motto for no impulsive actions, Harry made his way towards the glowing figure. The figure must have heard Harry coming because it stopped and turned to face him. Upon seeing the feminine face, Harry was frozen in place. Her skin and hair literally glowed in the dark and was set off my bright purple eyes. If she had wings, Harry would have sworn she was an angel. When Harry's eyes made contact with her's, Harry came back to his senses. This was the Queen of the Eithralls and Harry was in the same room as her. Harry turned around and made his way back to the common room as quickly as he could. As Harry reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he couldn't help feel as if something had changed in him.

After that Harry only caught rare glimpses of the visiting Queen. Professor McGonagall had made her threats very effective and all students made sure to steer clear of her. This was proving hard to do in most students' cases as the Queen was rumored to be appearing in highly frequented spots in the castle and watch the students interact. Harry was unsure if she simply enjoyed the students fleeing when she came around or was it that she was unaware that the students had been informed to avoid her presence.

After his first glance of the Queen, Harry (and a majority of the Hogwarts students) made an effort to find out information on the visiting Queen. Unfortunately, there appeared to be no books in the library about the Eithrals or anything that could be connected to the Queen. Harry, however, refused to give up. Although, Harry had only made brief eye contact with Queen Kira, Harry could not help but feel something stir inside him. It was not attraction or even curiosity; it was more a sense of déjà vu. As if Harry had met her before, although that seemed impossible. Harry put it down as the mentioning of the Queen in Harry's weird Dumbledore/Fudge dream. Regardless of the why, searching for information on the Queen had become Harry's latest obsession.

As Harry walked out of the library after another unsuccessful night of researching, he accidently walked full tilt into another person. The strength of their collision caused for the person to stumble and Harry to fall awkwardly to the ground. Harry looked up through his glasses and saw Queen Kira righting herself before turning to him.

"I apologize I was lost in thought," the Queen said elegantly not really looking at Harry's face, but rather his fallen pose.

"It was my fault really" Harry said as he picked himself off of the floor and tried to think of the closest exit.

As soon as Queen Kira got a good look at Harry's face, she forcefully shoved him into the nearest classroom. The Queen rammed Harry up against the chalkboard and held his face in her hands.

"What is your name, child?" she said in an urgent whisper completely ignoring the yelp Harry had emitted when she grabbed him.

"Har-Harry Potter" Harry said a little stunned. "Your Majesty," he added as an afterthought.

Queen Kira moved her right hand from Harry's face and began running her hands through his hair. Her eyes were frantically searching his face. To Harry, it looked as if she was about to cry.

It was clear that Queen Kira wasn't going to attempt to compose herself, instead she kissed Harry's forehead and moved her lips to his ear.

"Harry, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

Harry was beyond shock and reason. He felt as if he was having an out-of-body experience. All he could manage to do was nod and hope that maybe this was just a crazy dream.

"I want you to pack all of your belongings. I am leaving Hogwarts immediately and when I do…things, bad things will start happening. Dumbledore lied about the reinforced shields. I need to go back to Avalon and tell them. Harry, you need to get all the blankets, warm clothes, and food you can. Tomorrow morning, after word has spread that I left Hogwarts, Tom—I mean Voldemort, will attack Hogwarts. The shields around Hogwarts will be enough to keep Voldemort's armies out until I get back. But in the mean time, Hogwarts will be shut off. Voldemort will place the darkening spell on Hogwarts; it will be the only spell that will break the shields. This spell will make the use of magic impossible in Hogwarts."

Harry could only listen in horrified silence.

"Dumbledore will then be stuck in between a rock and a hard place. But don't worry sweet pea, I have seen that Dumbledore will not try to hurt you.

"Why would—"Harry tried to break free from the grasp that Queen Kira had upon him.

"Let me finish!" Queen Kira interrupted as she continued with her firm grip on Harry's face. "I don't have time for your questions now. Just remember what I said. I am leaving now. You being here shows the level of what has transpired and I must go quickly. This explains everything. I could not comprehend why Dumbledore had the students return to Hogwarts when he knew Voldemort was planning to attack the school. Now it makes sense, he knew he was going to get caught after I saw that Tonks-girl in the Ministry. Harry it is of the utmost importance that you stay safe. I fear what will happen if you aren't safely returned."

With this, Queen Kira let go of Harry and moved quickly towards the door in a very determined strut.

"Wait! Why does it matter if I am harmed?"

Queen Kira made her steps back to Harry and once again took him by the face and kissed his forehead. This time she took a second to smell the top of her head before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Because they will kill him if you are."

**Author's Note: I only have one thing to say: Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: ** JK Rowling owns the characters, the story background, etc. I simply added my imagination to her brilliant thoughts. Also, I do not own any of the Arthur's legends/story or things that are in reference to Avalon. **

Chapter 6 part I

Harry wasn't sure how long he stood in the empty classroom. What was going on with the world? Queen Kira made absolutely no sense. Why would Dumbledore want to hurt him? Why would Harry need warm clothes in the middle of summer? And what was Queen Kira talking about when she spoke of Avalon? Surely she couldn't be speaking of the Avalon that was in the legends of Merlin and Morgan le Fay.

All of these questions plagued Harry's mind over and over again. Harry did not pay attention to where he was going. Unconsciously, it appeared that Harry had decided to skip the dinner and head back to the library. It was at the front entrance to the library that Harry had regained some sense of self and was able to determine his next course of action.

As Harry walked back into the library, he noticed that almost no one was in the library save for Madam Pince. Harry made a determine walk towards the charms section of the library. Harry knew he wouldn't have much time before Pince threw him out of the library for the coming curfew, but Harry needed some answers. Harry decided to start by looking up the darkening spell. Harry knew that out of all the things Queen Kira had said that night, the darkening spell (and what it did exactly) was something he could definitely find the answer to. The first book Harry drew from the shelf _was Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms._ Harry couldn't explain why, but he had the feeling that the darkening spell wouldn't be in any standard book of spells. As Harry walked to a secluded section of the library, he noticed a piece of cloth sticking out of the book. When Harry sat down at a table he opened the book to the page where a piece of light blue, silk-like cloth strip was located. The top of the page read: _The Darkening Spell._

Harry knew that there was a possibility that this was all just a coincidence, but never the less his heart began to race at the page before him. Someone had been looking up this spell. A female, Harry guessed judging by the silky blue cloth/bookmark. Putting the suspicions of the moment aside, Harry dove into the description of the spell.

_The Darkening Spell was invented by the great wizard Merlin during Medieval times. It is believed that Merlin invented the darkening spell to help drive out evil wizards held up in an unknown fortress. Legend states that after Merlin cast the spell, the wizards in the fortress went into a state of frenzy. The Darkening Spell prohibits the use of any Wizarding World magic in the area casted. Any wizard in the location where a darkening spell has been cast is for all purposes a muggle. Even magical items such as moving portraits or magically enchanted items would revert to a muggle-like state. This spell can have devastating effects on strongly magical locations that are dependent on magic. The thing that makes the darkening spell so dangerous is that it is impervious to most shield and protective enchantments. The darkening spell was engineered by Merlin to phase through ward spells without breaking them. It would force the dark wizards to come away from their shields and allow Merlin to fight the dark wizards in an area that he was comfortable in. In other words, it allows the caster to have a "home pitch advantage". _

Harry's mind re-read the small paragraph on the Darkening spell several times before the full weight of what was about to happen sunk in. If Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with this spell, Hogwarts would be paralyzed. If Voldemort attacked, Hogwarts would have only two options. Allow for the students and teachers to become prisoners of war or for the students and teachers of Hogwarts to suffer from the inside. Harry knew little about the up keeping of Hogwarts, but he was positive that Hogwarts would not fare well without magic.

The chiming of the curfew bell prohibited Harry from the ability to gather more information, at least from the library.

"There was still hope" Harry mused "Perhaps Hermione or Ron may know more about Avalon and it's relation to the present time." Unfortunately, in the time since Harry had left the classroom that Queen Kira had left him in, Harry began to realize that the majority of Queen Kira's speech would need to be kept to himself. After all, who would believe him that Dumbledore would bring the students back to Hogwarts when it was possible that Voldemort would attack?

Harry put the charms book back where it belonged and made his way back toward the Gryffindor Common Room. As Harry walked he began repeating the information that Queen Kira had given him. Harry did not want to forget a thing, and Harry knew that Hermione's methods of getting things done was the only way for Harry to figure out what was going on.

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady without incidence or with crazy royals throwing him into to classrooms. Harry murmured the password and watched the portrait door swing open. After taking a few more seconds to collect himself, Harry climbed in a prepared himself for the acting task he was about to put on for his friends.

"Hey mate!" Ron called with his mouth full of dessert when Harry made himself visible in the common room.

"You missed dinner Harry. Ron and I were so worried about. Are you hungry? We saved you some food and I'm sure Ronald wouldn't mind sharing some of his dessert." Hermione said with a pointed look at Ron.

Ron returned Hermione's look with a "You've got to be kidding me!" look of his own.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said gratefully while taking the plate of oven-roast and mash potatoes that Hermione offered him.

"Hermione" Harry said in what he hoped was a casual voice. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Avalon, would you?"

"What are you talking about Harry? Avalon? As in King Arthur and Camelot? You know, I've never done extensive research on the topic but from what I know the place is very much how it is depicted the same in the muggle legends as is the magical ones." Hermione replied in a thoughtful tone. It was clear to Harry that this question may have caused Hermione to find her next research topic for tomorrow, but Hermione's reply still did not answer Harry's question.

"Actually Hermione, I was wondering about Avalon right now. What is Avalon like in the present-day? Is it still the home of evil witches or priestesses or something?" Harry asked with ever-growing curiosity.

Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Harry, Avalon disappeared into the mists. That is how the legend goes. There is no Avalon of the present."

"Not unless you believe the rumors." Ron added before burping up some of dessert he just ate.

"What rumors?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Well," Ron said while looking up toward the ceiling with an expression of thought. "It is rumored that Avalon never really disappeared into the mist and 'destined to be covered until those who believe in the Goddess return' and all that. It is believed that Avalon is like the magical center for the world. All the most powerful witches and wizards go to Avalon and never return. For example Merlin and the four founders were all of said to have gone to Avalon. Only to one day have made the journey to Avalon and then never return. This is all nonsense of course. If Avalon really existed the way that rumor says, then what is Dumbledore doing at Hogwarts?"

"That is complete rubbish!" Hermione said confidently. "Who could possibly believe that there is some magical island for the most powerful witches and wizards in the world, but there be no legitimate proof."

"Actually, Hermione." Ron said with jest. "This Avalon rumor says that Avalon is the center for the whole universe and it's not an island, it's an entire planet. It just has a 'mortal' here on Earth."

"Ugh." Hermione said with a swish of her hands showing that she completely dismissed the idea.

"Ron makes a good point Hermione," Harry thought to himself as Ron and Hermione began speaking on another topic. "If this Avalon exists, and Queen Kira has indeed gone to it, what IS Dumbledore, and Voldemort for that matter, doing here?"

Without saying good night to Hermione or Ron, Harry heaved himself off the couch he had been sitting in and made his way up to the dormitory.

"I may not know what is going on," Harry thought as he pulled out his wand. "But I somehow I know I need to trust was the Queen told me."

With that said, Harry began packing his clothes and transforming scraps of parchment into warm blankets.

**I am so very sorry for my lack of updating. I have no real excuse except for school and the unnecessary pressure I place upon myself in regards to it. I know I shouldn't make promises I can't keep so I won't promise to update have an update by next week, (although I am hoping I will) but I can promise that I will never stop writing this story until it is finished. I ask you to read and review even if I don't deserve it. Again, I am very sorry!**


End file.
